


Positive

by musiclovinchic93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovinchic93/pseuds/musiclovinchic93
Summary: Y/n gets some news and Dean responds in a way she never expected.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d; I do not own anything thing from Supernatural. Please reblog and comment if you like it or anything else I write. Don’t forget I am accepting commissions! The link is in my Tumblr bio! (@musiclovinchic).

“Hey y/n where are you? Dean calls out. He walks down the hallway in the bunker and heads for your room.  
“You in their sweetheart?” Dean asks. He knocks on the door but doesn’t get a reply. He turns the handle to find the door locked.  
Dean tries to jiggle the doorknob but it doesn’t budge. After knocking again, he finally hears some movement. While you walk to your door, he hears you sniffle. You were trying to hide your crying from him because the last thing you need is for him to find out why your upset. You don’t want him to know about the positive pregnancy test you took this morning. You plan on getting an abortion because you know you Dean doesn’t want any kids, especially knowing that hunters don’t get the apple pie life. You open the door and face Dean. You can see the concern on his face. You wipe the salty water from your eyes.  
“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” Dean asks. He moves his hand onto your face and caresses your cheek.  
“It’s nothing,” you reply.  
“Y/n I can’t be nothing if your crying,” Dean says. “Did I do something to hurt you?”  
“Not exactly,” you mumble. “More like I hurt us.”  
“What do you mean ‘more as I hurt us’?” Dean asks.  
You ignore his questions and walk toward your nightstand. He follows you concerned for why you could have hurt them. You grab the positive test and hand it to him. You watch as his eyes rake over the test and the realization hits his face. You sit down on the bed, put your hands on your face and the tears cascade down your face and into your hands. While you sit there sobbing, you don’t see him put the test on the nightstand or watch him pull a small charcoal velvet box out of his pocket. You also don’t see him get down on one knee in front of you.  
“Y/n look at me please,” Dean asks. You shake your head refusing to look up. “Y/n please look at me. I’m not mad. You kind of ruined my plan.” You looked up in confusion.  
Once you saw what was happening, your hands moved to your mouth to cover your shock.  
“Y/n you make the happiest man on the earth and I want nothing more than to try and have the apple pie life with you here in the bunker,” Dean's eyes shine. “Will you do me the honor of not only being my better half but now being the mother to my future child?”  
“Yes!” you squeal. Dean looks down and realizes he forgot to open the box to show you the ring he bought at the pawnshop in town. Dean opens the box and a beautiful ocean blue Sapphire stone sits in the middle of a simple white gold band. Dean removes the ring from the box and places it on your finger. He kisses your forehead while bringing you into his chest for a hug.  
“I was planning a whole proposal ordeal with Baby and a picnic but I guess plans changed,” Dean whispers.  
“I’m sorry,” you whisper.  
“It’s not your fault sweetheart,” Dean says. “I guess now was a good time if any to propose. I can’t wait to tell Sam he is going to be an uncle. He will be ecstatic.”  
“I wasn’t even sure you would want the child,” you reply. “Especially since hunters like us don’t get the apple pie life.”  
“I love you sweetheart; I would love to have a child with you.” Dean smiles. “She’s going to have your looks and my smarts.”  
“How do you know it's going to be a girl?” You ask.  
“I have a feeling,” Dean replies. He moves his hands down to your stomach.  
“Well, we will find out in 6 months.” You say.  
“I can’t wait,” Dean replies while he rubs your belly.


End file.
